Tyb0rg
by hurdygurd
Summary: First story, hope it's good! Summary: Ty has a secret. He's a cyborg, and Seto is his creator. What will happen? This story took a dark turn. I didn't mean to originally, but... too late now! Rated T for blood/cursing.


**Hey, guys, thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's good! This uses canons from coldstone4815's stories, so you shoul read them before you read this! (Animal, Insomnia, Fallen and Miles &amp; Inches.)**

Tyb0rg

The huge monitor flashed red once, then green. Then it turned a solid, steady red on the left side and neon green on the right. The blocks of color slowly grew smaller and smaller until they were two squares. The squares turned into circles. The man sitting in front of the computer gasped.

There was no reason for the man to be afraid. Not until the two circles opened, and the pupils of the eyes shone out into the room, bathing the underground cavern in red and green light.

A voice boomed out from the computer. "Well, well, well. Looks like I can hack through your firewall after all, _Seto_." A mouth formed on the computer, and the eyes and mouth made a head. A body followed the head. Soon, another man, this one in a dark yellow hoodie, was on the screen. "Hello. I see you've been surprised by my... visit." Seto got out of his seat and turned to leave.

"Why, Seto! I thought you'd offer kindness to your guest!" Seto turned around, purple robes swirling around him. "You're no guest of mine. You are evil." The man on the screen stepped back, pretending to be hurt. "Seto, why are you being so rude? I've _never_ been evil!"

Seto grabbed a phone sitting on the small desk next to the table holding up the huge computer. _Beep-boop-be-be-bip-beep-bop_. "Hello, MCCRL? Tyb0rg is here-" Deadlox cut Seto off by knocking the phone out of his hands. Ty stepped out of the monitor fully, and smirked.

"Tut tut tut. We can't have our little robot master getting help, can we now? Seto, you should be _glad_ I finally broke through your programming. Because now, you can improve upon your future robots. Or, your _patients_. After all, you saved my life. By implanting freaking _technology_ in my head!" Ty moved forward. "See you in the Aether. Or wherever I'll go when I die."

Code flowed from Tyb0rg's hands. The cyborg laughed. "The popular saying is 'the student has surpassed the master', but I think saying 'the cyborg has surpassed the creator' is a better choice." Ty smirked. A head tag wrapped around Seto's neck. "Ironic, isn't it?" Seto wriggled and shoved other tags away from him. "Your head, ripped off by a head." Seto was losing the struggle for air. "N-no, Ty... Don't..."

"Don't do dis? Is _that_ what you're asking?" Seto had never perfected the _th_ sound on his cyborgs and robots. "Ty... Please... No... S-stop, please... I beg you... No... Ty... Help! Somebody help! Any-" Ty waved his hand.

Seto's neck snapped under the pressure of the head tag. Blood and a silvery mist came out of Seto's body. "Goodbye, Seto," said the cyborg. "See ya... later."

[]

Kerberos floated. She wasn't in someone's mind. She floated away, in a body that resembled fog. Kerberos looked at the cyborg standing over Seto's body. _Ty_. He was Ty. Tyb0rg's eyes switched back to their normal rusty red color.

Kerberos watched Seto's body closely, waiting... There! She floated over and grabbed the thin outline of Seto. Seto's soul and Kerberos flew out, through the heavy trapdoor and out the door. Kerberos grabbed hold of Seto's soul, because souls couldn't move on their own and wouldn't follow you. The voice and the soul flew to Skydoesminecraft's house. Kerberos flew around until she found the "secret" trapdoor that led under Sky's house. Not bothering to pull it open, she tugged Seto's soul under the house. Kerberos let go of the soul, which would stay down there until she came down and got it.

Kerberos couldn't survive long in her physical form, so she quickly went straight up, into Sky's house, and looked around for the exit to find a host. Possibly the demigod, but he had a lot of father-son problems. Maybe-

Sky walked right through Kerberos. Kerberos blinked, stunned, but then she was sucked into Sky's mind.

_Maybe if you don't make yourself known, you'll-_

"What the-"

_Whelp. Too late._

"Kerberos?"

**A/N: Team Crafted knows about Kerberos.**

_Yes._

"What are you doing in my head?" _Well, I-_

"Sky? Are you talking to yourself?" Calamari poked his head out of his room.

"Nah, just humming." Sky continued his conversation. "Well?" _You're not going to believe this, but-_

Sky's phone rang. "One second." The caller ID was _DeadloxMC_. "Oh, it's Ty." Sky held the phone up to his ear, and Kerberos heard every word. "Hey, Sky, I was wondering if you wanna do a parkour map with me, Seto, and Bodil." Sky grinned. "Sure!"

Kerberos desperately tried to stop him. _Sky, don't go. The person you think is Ty- well, he's not a person._ Sky paused in the middle of pulling on a hoodie. "What?" _Yeah, Ty's not human. He's a cyborg. To be more specific, he's Tyb0rg 314159._ "Nice joke. But what are you doing in my head, anyway?" _I'm not joking. The cyborg killed Seto, and he knows I got away. He knows I'm in one of TC's heads._ "Nope. I'm not gonna believe that. Nope." Sky turned to leave, and Kerberos gave one last warning. _Sky, trust me. Seto's not gonna answer when you knock on the door- because his headless body is lying inside._

Sky went out and opened his budder wings. Flying, he looked around until he spotted Ty and Bodil standing around. Sky zoomed down in a eagle dive, and landed right next to them. "Hey Sky, what took you so long?" Sky rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a GPS, you know, I just have wings." Ty nodded. "Speaking of which, no cheating with them on parkour. You too, Bodil." Sky sighed dramatically. "Oh, if you _insist_." Bodil butted in, saying "We should go get Seto before we lay out the rules." Kerberos's warning echoed in Sky's head. _His headless body is lying inside._ Sky shook his head to clear it.

Ty smiled. "Race ya!" Bodil and Ty ran toward the sorcercer's home. Sky spread his wings and flew past the two friends, shouting "See ya, Bodil! Later, Tygator!" "Hey, cheater!" "Sky!" Sky laughed and landed on Seto's front porch. "Hey, yo, Seto! Open up!" _His headless body is lying inside_. There was no answer. _Headless body_. Ty and Bodil caught up to Sky, panting, and banged on the door. _Headless_. "Guess he's not home, guys." Ty shrugged. _Body._ "Eh, we can parkour withour Seto." Sky gulped, trying to hide his uncertainty behind a smile. "Oh well." The half angel asked Ty "So, what kind of parkour is this?" Ty smirked and said "Lava. I'm sure you'll find it interesting, Sky." Sky groaned. _Oh no..._

{}

After a large amout of yelling, screaming, cursing, and falling into lava, Ty, Bodil and Sky trudged back to the city. "I still say you pushed me." "No, you totally pushed me. I saw it." "Oh, wow, you guys got _schooled_! I totally blew past both of you!" Sky frowned at Ty's bragging. _Eh, well, he does that a lot. Nothing to worry about._ But on the way home, once they had all gone their seperate ways, Sky doubled back and peeked into Seto's house.

Nothing was there.

Nothing out the ordinary, of course. No blood, no body, nothing. There _was_ a large brown stain on the couch, but an empty potion bottle lay next to it and Sky suspected that was the cause.

Sky flew home. _Now do you believe me?_ "No, I didn't see anything to support what you say." _Exactly. No Seto._ "Yes, but also, no body." _That's because Ty killed him downstairs._ Sky frowned. "Ty didn't kill Seto!" _If you say so._

{}

Bodil was walking along the edge of the roof, deep in thought. He was puzzling over what he saw during the parkour game. Ty's eyes had flashed bright red and neon green when he shoved Sky off the obsidian block. Then his eyes had reverted back to their normal brown-red. Bodil heard a shout. But he was too deep in the mystery of why Ty's eyes had changed-

Bodil was falling, his wings flailing around him. He gasped, fighting for breath. This reminded him of an all-too-familiar experience. Falling. Bodil shook his head, clearing it. _NO! You're NOT falling!_ Just to be sure, Bodil looked at his wings. They were still black with white feathers spread randomly. Bodil looked up to see Nitram on the rooftop, yelling down to him. "Martin!" Bodil twisted his head and looked down at the ground, his wings unfurling and holding him aloft.

Bodil slowly flapped his way back to the top of his apartment. "Martin, are you alright?" Nitram was hugging Bodil. "Next time, don't walk along the edge of the roof!" Bodil gave a half-hearted smile. But inside, Bodil's mind was working overtime. _Who was that?_ When Bodil had accidentally stepped off the roof, he had seen a man- wearing a dark yellow hoodie. The man took his sunglasses off to rub his eyes, and, for a moment, Bodil saw the red and green eyes.

But the man wasn't Ty. The man's eyes were slitted. The yellow hoodie had dark brown splotches on its front. Ty's hair was brown and messy. This man's hair was stick-straight, like... like... lines of text. The man wasn't wearing headphones. He had earbuds in, connected to something in his hoodie pocket.

Nitram took Bodil inside. "Are you ok? You seem to be... Not here." Bodil waved Nitram away. "No, no, I'm fine." Nitram walked back to the kitchen, glancing back at Bodil. "Ok, Martin..."

Who had the man been? Bodil couldn't cope with not knowing. "Nitram, I'm going out. I'll be back in about a hour." Nitram came out of the kitchen, reading a recipe book. "Ok. Martin, while you're out, can you pick some more brown sugar?" "Sure, Nitram."

Bodil flew out through the skylight. Looking around the street, Bodil's eyes scanned everyone. He saw the yellow hoodie guy walking around a corner. Bodil flew around the corner. The hoodie guy walked into Ty's house.

Bodil gulped.

He took a deep breath. _Ok, here's the plan. I'll go knock on the door. Then, when Ty answers, I'll ask about the hoodie guy. Then Ty will say "Oh, uh, no. You must've seen him go into another house." Everything will be fine, Bodil._ Bodil landed next to Ty's house. He walked up to the door, and knocked.

The door opened. Ty must have left it unlocked. Bodil asked "Uh, anyone home?" There was no answer. Bodil walked into Ty's seemingly empty house.

A light was flicked on. "Bodil, why are you in my house?" Bodil spun around. Ty was standing right next to the light. Bodil answered unhesitatingly. "I saw a guy in a yellow hoodie come in."

Ty's eyes narrowed. "So? How does that give you permission to come in my house?" "The door opened. You weren't there. By the way, why were all the lights off?" Ty grinned, moving forward. Bodil gasped as he saw the dark yellow hoodie, stained with brown patches. Ty didn't have his headphones on.

Instead he had earbuds in.

"I was recharging." Bodil took a step back, toward the door. "W-why do you need to r-recharge?" Ty raised his hand and a p tag slammed the door shut. "Well, this is gonna be a shock, but... I'm a cyborg, my real name is Tyb0rg 314159, Seto's my creator, he saved my life by turning half my brain into a computer, my eyes turn red and green when I'm glitching, and... am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah- I ripped Seto's head off." Bodil stumbled and fell over. "Wh-what the- Ty, what the hell is this?"

The cyborg's eyes flashed red and green.

"It's me."

An insane smile spread across Ty's face. "T-ty? You're not ok. I'm gonna call the hospi-" Bodil was cut off as Ty disappeared. "Ty?" Ty reappeared right behind Bodil, lines of code becoming solid flesh. "Sorry, Bodil. You're not going anywhere. And you're not calling anyone."

{}

Nitram paced around the room. "Sky, where is he? Bodil left three hours ago. He said his "errands" would only take an hour." Sky rubbed his head with his hands. "I don't know, Nitram, I don't know." _You know, Sky, Ty might've gotten him._ "Stop it, Kerberos," Sky whispered under his breath. "I'm pretty sure that if Bodil was killed, we'd know. Don't Nitram and Bodil have, like, a connection that if one dies, so does the other?" _I don't think the connection applies to this._ "But let's assume it does."

Nitram and Sky were in Sky's room. Nitram had called Sky in a panic after it had been two hours. Calamari was down doing something in the basement, and Bodil was nowhere to be found.

Sky realized he hadn't heard anything from the basement for about a half-hour, which was odd, because earlier, there had been a bunch of crashing and boxes moving around. Sky's mouth suddenly turned down at the edges. "Cal?" There was no answer.

Nitram and Sky got up. Sky ran around to the stairs. "Cal?" Nitram came up behind Sky. "I don't think he's down there, Sky." Sky started down the stairs. "You coming, Nitram?" "Of course."

Sky ran down the stairs. "Cal!" Calamari wasn't there. Sky and Nitram looked around the the basement. "There!" Nitram pointed to some boxes that had been moved out of the way, and a hole in the wall emitted sobbing. "Cal?" Calamari's voice came from the hole. "In here."

Sky poked his head through the hole cautiously. "Cal? B-bodil?" Calamari was sitting on the dirty ground under Sky's house. One of his arms was around Bodil's back (at least Sky thought he was Bodil) and the other lying limp. Nitram poked his head through the hole. "Martin?"

Bodil turned around. He had gashes across his face, and- and his wings were gone. Bodil got up. "Nitram," he croaked in a gurgling voice. "My wings are gone." "It's ok, Martin," Nitram tried to soothe Bodil. "It's ok. You're just fine. You don't have your wings, but-"

"Ty did it."

_Told you._ "Shh, Kerberos."

"Ty ripped my wings off. Then he tied me up and put me down here."

Sky noticed the ropes in the corner. Then he got up. "Cal, I think we should leave." Calamari shook his head. "No. Bodil was telling me about Tyb0rg." _Yup, it's official. Ty's a cyborg out to get us._

Nitram frowned. "Why would Ty do that? Has he gone crazy? And who's Tyb0rg?" Sky groaned. "You know what? I'm just gonna say _fine_. Kerberos, I fucking accept that Ty isn't a fucking human. So shut the fuck up." Nitram, Calamari and Bodil stared at Sky. "Sorry, I've got Kerberos in my head."

Bodil coughed. "S-so Kerberos d-didn't die when S-seto died." Calamari and Nitram pursed their lips. "What do you mean, Martin?" Bodil said "Well, it's a long s-story. Kerberos p-probably knows better t-than me, s-so..."

Sky coughed, and his eyes shone. "_It starts when Seto was kicked out of the Guild. He-_" "Wait, Seto was kicked out of the Guild? I thought it burned down." "_Well, it wasn't. Seto looked for a hobby other than spells and potions. He found robotics. Seto started working with robots, and soon, he made his first one. You probably knew her as Jordan's cat, Karry._"

Bodil coughed again, this time more fiercely. "W-when did S-seto start m-making cyborgs?" "_He realized he could combine living things with technology about a year after Karry died. Seto had made Karry so life-like that Karry had... died. Seto experimented with cows and wolves for a while, but he wanted to test his artificial brain out on a human. Seto looked around for a guinea pig for a while, but he couldn't find one. Seto was about to test it on himself. But then he heard about a child who had a disease that caused his brain to stop working slowly."_

"Ty." "_Yes. Seto went to the hospital, where Ty was dying. Seto found Tyler's parents, and told them he was a doctor who could save their son. But he'd have to take Ty away. Tyler's parents agreed, and let Ty leave. Seto took Ty to his house, and did the experiment, which was a complete success. Ty's eyes had originally been dark green, but an error in the coding caused his eyes to turn red. When Ty glitched, which he did a lot in the early days, his eyes flashed bright red and neon green. That's why he wears shades._"

Bodil shuddered. "The eyes... They aren't natural." Nitram hugged Bodil tighter. "So, what will we do with Ty?" "_I'm getting to that part. Seto told Ty his full name was Tyb0rg 314159, but he should introduce himself as Ty. Then Ty and Seto went their seperate ways._" Sky's eyes reverted to their normal chocolate-gold. "Hopefully, that was helpful. What?" Everyone was staring at Sky, Nitram excluded due to a sobbing Bodil. "It's nothing, Sky, but you were... kinda scary."

Sky licked his lips. "So, any ideas?" Bodil raised his head, voice trembling as he told the group what he thought. Sky, Calamari and Nitram listened intently, nodding their heads. "Alright. Let's do it."

Bodil sighed. "O-oh, and Seto's s-soul is over there. K-kinda creepy."

{}

The cyborg heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" Ty ran up, out of the basement, and skidded to a stop in front of his door. Wearing socks on hardwood floors would do that. Opening the door, Ty looked out. "Sky? Wha' you want?" Sky waved. "Whelp, I was just wondering something." Bodil, Sky, Nitram and Calamari had waited 4 days before deciding to use the plan, so Ty wouldn't suspect anything.

"What is it?" Ty tilted his head curiously. "Seto hasn't come out for a week, so I just wanted to ask, do you know what's wrong?" Ty shook his head. "Nah. He's probably in one of his moods." Sky gulped. Usually Ty would go right over to Seto's house and see what was wrong.

"Well, I just wanted to know. Hey, I think Bodil made, like, a parkour map, wanna go try it?" Ty shrugged. "Sure."

Sky and Ty walked over to Bodil and Nitram's house. Ty stepped back and let Sky walk up to the door and knock. There was no reply, but a loud crash came from the inside. "Uh..." Ty frowned. "Why's he not answering? Even if he's not there, shouldn't-" Ty was cut off by the door swinging open.

Nitram looked at them with his black and red eyes half-lidded. Tear tracks ran down his face, making it look like Nitram had been crying for hours. "W-what you want?" Sky stepped back. "What _happened_ to you?" Ty moved forward. "Where's Bodil?" Nitram burst into tears. "H-h-he never c-came home! H-he went out to g-get some b-brown s-su-sugar, and he hasn't c-come b-back!" Sky opened his mouth, then closed it. Ty's mouth contorted into a half-smile half-gasp.

"You thought about looking for him, Nitram?" Nitram walked inside to a couch, and flopped down. Ty and Sky took it as an invitation to come in, and Ty shut the door behind him. "Y-yeah, but I c-couldn't find h-him!" Sky frowned. "Where'd you look?" Nitram sighed. "T-the store, all around the h-house, and Simon's, Baki's, Ghost's, Jason's and Jordan's houses!" Ty's mouth opened in a small smile. "I think I know where to find Bodil." "Wh-where?"

{}

Ty led Nitram and Sky to Sky's house. "Wait, what, why are we going down here?" Ty looked up at Sky and smiled. "You'll see." Sky looked around nervously. This wasn't going according to plan! Ty wasn't supposed to come down here!

Sky knocked on the kitchen window, hoping Calamari was in the kitchen. Calamari looked out the window, seeing Sky, Nitram and Ty and giving a silent start of surprise. Calamari nodded at Sky and ran to the basement, but didn't go under the house.

Ty opened the trapdoor. "Devils and angels first!" Nitram looked dubiously at the cyborg, but slowly inched down the ladder. Sky gulped, knowing what was coming, and went down. Ty closed the trapdoor and came down in the darkness. "Anyone have a torch?" Sky silently handed one to the cyborg. Nitram gasped, pretending to see the bloodied and bruised body in the corner for the first time. "W-who is..." Nitram's voice trailed off, as he realized why they were down here. "B-b-b-bo-bo-bodil...?" Ty nodded and smirked. "Yep. He knew, so... oh well. Looks like- Wait."

Ty's eyes widened as he remembered the link between Nitram and Bodil. "He's not dead!" Bodil straightened out of the ball he had been in. "Ty." Nitram and Sky moved back. "Guys, I don't think we should pretend anymore." Calamari moved the boxes out of the way from the ceiling. "Good. I was getting tired of sitting here."

Ty frowned. "Wait, you guys _know_ I'm a..." "Yup. Sky, does Kerberos have anything to say?" Ty raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so _that's_ where Kerberos went." Sky's pupils disappeared, and his eyes glowed. "_Fuck you, bitch. Fuck you to the Nether and back, because you killed Seto. And ripped Bodil's wings off. __**And**__-_" Ty cut her off. "I-I didn't mean to..."

"_Yes you did._" Kerberos's voice wasn't intimidating, like it had been a moment ago. Now it was low and serious. "_You meant every single second of it. You meant to do it._"

Sky's body flashed, and for a moment, his eyes returned to normal. But that was because Kerberos was floating behind him. Kerberos didn't look at all normal. She had metal in various parts of her body. Her right leg was completely metal, as well as half her left arm, three fingers and half her head. Then Kerberos went back into Sky. "_Look what you've done to me. Tyb0rg. Look. I am no longer a parasite, a voice in a head. I am a cyborg. Just like you. Isn't that what you wanted for Seto? But you failed. That's not even close to what you did to him. You ripped him apart. You are evil. You are also __**very**__ lucky I'm a voice in Set- Sky's head. __**Very. Lucky.**_"

Ty was on the floor, shivering. "No, no, no, please- no!" Sky's pupils returned. "Whelp... That was disturbing." Ty got up, shaking. "Wait- Ty!" Bodil and Nitram were sitting in the corner, and Calamari was pacing the room. Ty had already ran out the trapdoor. Sky scrambled up the ladder.

Ty was halfway across the street. Sky ran after him. Calamari poked his head out of the trapdoor. Calamari ran after them, then froze in the middle of the road. A truck was racing toward him, honking at him. Sky turned around. "CAL!" Sky looked at Ty, running away, then at Calamari, in the road, then back at Ty. Sky made his decision.

Sky flew into the air, hitting Calamari and tossing him out of the way. Sky's flight was stopped when he hit the squid-hybrid. The truck was bearing down on him.

Sky shut his eyes and flew... flew... flew... up. The truck had screeched to a stop, and the driver got out. Sky hovered 12 feet above the truck. "Who are you?!" Sky shouted. "I'm... uh, Peete."

Sky clenched his teeth together. "You _literally_ almost hit my brother!" "Uh, sorry...?" Sky whipped his head around to where he could see Ty taking off his headphones. "I can't deal with you right now, so drive slower and be careful ohcrapIgottagobye!"

Sky flew right over where the cyborg was. "Hey! Ty!" Ty looked up and gulped. _I hope I remember this address..._ From where Sky was, Ty looked like he was dissolving. Sky flew down and saw that Ty was turning into lines of code and floating away. The truck started up again. Sky flipped around. "Actually, there is something you can do for me! Can you drive to 2219 Oak Ave?"

**A/N: Don't quote me on this. I don't know where Seto lives.**

The truck driver nodded. "Sure."

Five minutes later, the truck pulled up to Seto's house. "Thanks!" Sky hopped out, and ran up to the door. Not bothering to knock, Sky burst into Seto's house, and ran up to Seto's room. "Seto?" _I thought we established this a long time ago. Seto's dead._ "Sorry, sorry."

Ty shimmered into apperance in the basement. His eyes drifted over to the dried blood on the cobblestone floor. They roamed the room till the cyborg saw the headless body he had kicked aside. Ty gulped. Walking over to the body, he saw the reddish-brown stump of Seto's neck. "Oh, Seto..."

Tyb0rg buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry..."

"You should be." Ty whipped around. Sky was standing at the door, staring at the huge computer and the dead body. "What did you do?"

"I-I killed him, Sky. I killed Seto." Sky walked slowly forward until he could see Seto's head lying in the corner, the face with a terrified expression and dull, lifeless eyes. "Yeah... You killed Seto..."

Seto had fully completed the emotional part of the artificial brain, but he'd never finished the limbic system. Ty's head snapped up to look at Sky. "Whelp then. What now?" Sky blinked and sighed. "Well..."

Ty smirked. "I never was very good at funerals, so... Eh, Seto would be happy to have you join him." Sky stepped back. "W-what?" Then a look of horror dawned on his face.

"Say bye, Sky."

Ty jumped at Sky, just as Bodil and Nitram opened the door. Calamari was behind them. Ty whipped his hand around, throwing brackets at the door. Bodil and Nitram hid behind the door, but not before Bodil's hand was pierced by a bracket's pointy tip.

Nitram clenched his fists, looking around the door again. Sky was on the floor and Ty had a div pressing down on Sky's chest, cutting off his air supply. "N-no, Ty... Pl-please..." Ty had grinned insanely at Sky. "Too late." Sky's eyes crossed from lack of oxygen. "N-n-no... ple..." Sky's voice faded away and his eyes glazed over.

The cyborg looked up to find Calamari staring open-jawed at him and Nitram wrapping up the cut in Bodil's hand. Calamari blinked in surprise, and walked up the stairs. Nitram looked up from Bodil, his eyes glowing bright red.

"Y-you monster just killed Sky. You're not a cyborg. You're not even 25% human. You're a monster. YOU KILLED SKY! You hurt Martin."

Nitram clenched his fingers, forming a fist. "You're going to pay." Ty's eyes widened, and he backed away, but he found only the wall. Stumbling, Ty pleaded with Nitram not to kill him. "No, please, no, I'm sorry, I won't kill anymore people, I'm sorry, please don't kill me..."

Nitram's eyes slitted, making him look evil. Nitram flared his nostrils and walked forward. He grabbed a wrench that had been on the table. Ty gulped, stepping over Sky's body. Nitram slammed the wrench into the cyborg's head with the full force of someone who just watch their friend die.

A huge dent appeared in Ty's head. Ty's eyes flashed red and green. They switched from red on the left side to full out green, then fully red, then green on the right side. Then they went black.

Ty's head emitted sparks. There was no blood, just the body. Nitram dropped the wrench from his half-numb fingers and sat down next to Bodil.

"What have we done?"

{}

It was two months later. Everyone stood at the three headstones. The gravestones were placed in an even row, about a foot away from each other.

Nitram cried. Simon and Baki cried. Calamari cried. Everyone cried, because three people- and a cyborg- had died. Ty's remain's and the electronic brain had been burnt. Seto, Sky, and Bodil had been buried.

Bodil had died shortly after Nitram killed Ty, because of his lack of wings and the large puncture mark in his hand.

Everyone cried.

Everyone would miss Seto, Sky, Bodil and Ty.

Everyone.

**Well, hope you enjoyed. Please read and review! Hopefully next story will be happier! AKA, without death. Actually it'll have tons of death! Hope you like the Hunger Games! Plus, cookies to everyone who can guess what MCCRL is. Bye!**


End file.
